A technique has been developed (refer to Patent Document #1) in which the traveling environment of a vehicle is detected on the basis of images acquired by a camera mounted upon the vehicle, and, on the basis of traveling environment data that has thus been detected, driving support like automatic cruise control such as for following a leading vehicle in front or the like, alarm provision, braking or steering support, and so on is performed.